I Will Not Cry
by TheGreatCheese
Summary: A one-shot songfic........... Inuyasha apparently chooses Kikyo, Kagome runs home. What happens from there you hafta read. THIS IS NOT A IY/KIK FIC! KIKYO IS EVIL! THIS IS IY/KAG! YES! IY/KAG 4EVER!


Hi guys, sorry about that earlier thingy I had up, I was a total baka when I did that. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co. But I DID write this song - it's all mine.  
  
I Will Not Cry  
  
  
  
by TheGreatCheese  
  
[I will not cry.]  
  
Kagome sat in her bedroom, looking out the window at the stars and the moon, shining over the snow, while a silent tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
[I will be strong.]  
  
She had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo last night and had run home as fast as she could. *Why do I stay here and let my heart be broken?* she asked herself. He had probably seen her leave, but she didn't care.  
  
[I will not cry.]  
  
[Though you've torn out my heart]  
  
[and tossed it to the side.]  
  
She loved him; she couldn't deny it. But did he love her back?  
  
[I will not fall.]  
  
[I shall not die.]  
  
[My mind wants to forget you but my heart will not oblige,]  
  
[You never knew what I felt]  
  
[deep inside.]  
  
She took a deep breath before walking to the window and closing it.  
  
[I felt the pain of losing you today.]  
  
She clutched her forehead in her palms, damp with tears, sitting on her bed.  
  
[As if it had not happened]  
  
[Long ago, but yesterday.]  
  
She once again stood up to look out the window in surprise.  
  
[I looked out 'cross a field of snow]  
  
[To see your back to me.]  
  
[Not looking back, afraid of what you'd]  
  
[see........]  
  
What was he doing here? And why was Kikyo following him?  
  
[I will not cry,]  
  
[I will be strong.]  
  
[I will not cry.]  
  
[Though you've torn out my heart.]  
  
[and tossed it to the side.]  
  
[I will not fall.]  
  
[I shall not die.]  
  
[My mind wants to forget you but my heart will not oblige,]  
  
[You never knew what I felt]  
  
[deep inside.]  
  
*Kami-sama* she prayed. *Him and her are the last people I want to see right now.*  
  
But what she saw next surprised her.  
  
[I saw her try to run into your arms, but you pushed her away.]  
  
[The one you gave me up for.]  
  
[The one I saw today.]  
  
[I ran out across the field of white]  
  
[when she had gone her way.]  
  
[You did not look until you saw]  
  
[That it was]  
  
[Me.]  
  
Here he was, standing right in front of her. What should she do? Slap him? Kiss him? Sit him?  
  
[I will not cry.]  
  
[I will be strong.]  
  
[I will not cry.]  
  
[Though you've torn out my heart.]  
  
[and tossed it to the side.]  
  
[I will not fall.]  
  
[I shall not die.]  
  
[My mind wants to forget you but my heart will not oblige,]  
  
[You never knew what I felt]  
  
[deep inside.]  
  
She finally decided what to do.  
  
[I hugged you close.]  
  
[You held on tight.]  
  
[As if if you let go]  
  
[I'd fade into the light.]  
  
They just stood there like that, for a while.  
  
[And then I knew.]  
  
[That it was true.]  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
[I feel like I am flying]  
  
[Knowing, once again, you're mine.]  
  
[I'm sailing past the moon now]  
  
[Past the stars and clouds of nine.]  
  
[I will not cry.]  
  
[You're always here.]  
  
[From love or from laughter, I cannot tell the tear.]  
  
[I will not fall.]  
  
[But if I do.]  
  
[You'll be right there to catch me, just as I will for you.]  
  
They pulled out of their embrace. Kagome broke the silence with the question she had wanted to know.  
  
[And yet I asked you]  
  
[That if you loved me so,]  
  
[Why had you pushed]  
  
[me far away]  
  
[when I had nowhere else to go?]  
  
[But then you told me.]  
  
[That I was wrong.]  
  
[That you had always loved me]  
  
[deep inside, all along.]  
  
[You had tried to deny it, but you felt it in your heart:]  
  
[You could not stand to be this far]  
  
[apart..........]  
  
She looked at him, while he looked right back, almost probing into each other's souls.  
  
[I will not cry.]  
  
[You're always here.]  
  
[From love or from laughter, I cannot tell the tear.]  
  
They began to walk across the field.  
  
[I will not fall.]  
  
Kagome stumbled.  
  
[But if I do.]  
  
Inuyasha caught her.  
  
[You'll be right there to catch me, just as I will for you.]  
  
He held her hand as she steadied herself, then continued walking onward towards her house.  
  
[I will not cry.]  
  
[I will not cry.]  
  
[I]  
  
[will]  
  
[not]  
  
[cry.]  
  
He never let go of her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I think that was pretty good! YES PPL I WROTE THIS SONG, DON'T SUE ME FOR A SONG NO ONE ELSE HAS WIRTTEN! NO ONE ELSE CAN USE MY SONG!  
  
cYa! 


End file.
